Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) include a number of components that are between 1 and 100 micrometers in size (i.e. 0.001 to 0.1 mm), and the MEMS devices as a whole may range in size from 20 micrometers to a millimeter (i.e. 0.02 to 1.0 mm). MEMS may include a central unit that processes data such as a microprocessor, and a number of components that interact with the surroundings such as microsensors and microactuators.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.